UNA LOCA NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN
by Dam Williams
Summary: LO QUE PARECIA SER UNA TRANQUILA NAVIDAD, SE CONVIERTE... BUENO, EL NOMBRE LO DICE TODO  ONESHOT


_Noviembre de 2009_

**UNA LOCA NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN**

_(Oneshot)_

Era una tranquila tarde del día de noche buena, y mientras una débil ventisca se sentía arremeter en los alrededores junto a la blanca y suave nieve que caía en pequeños copos en forma de algodón sobre la apacible ciudad de Forks; los Cullen, y tras dos años de haber luchado y no luchado contra toda la guardia de los Vulturis, y en su totalidad haber reunido a más de sesenta vampiros, ahora se encontraban en su casa para los preparativos de una agradable "cena" de navidad con sus ahora amigos hombres-lobo quileutes, y los humanos más cercanos que conocían en Forks.

Esta se suponía que iba a ser una tranquila y alegre noche buena, llena de paz y amor.

_O se suponía…_

—¡Dios, Emmett! —se escuchó la aguda voz de la duendecillo Alice tan fuerte a su alrededor, que los pájaros huyeron despavoridos de entre el follaje del espeso bosque contiguo—. ¡No puedes combinar el dorado con el verde! ¡Eso NO está de moda!

Su rostro se crispaba por el pánico de ver a su hermano más grande decorando la casa con los adornos que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

—Oh, vamos, Alice. Son solo adornos —se quejó el aludido con un mohín, mientras colgaba diminutos ángeles dorados con pequeñas réplicas de trajes de diseñador en motivos navideños.

Alice esquivó el sofá que lo separaba del enorme y musculoso cuerpo de su hermano de un solo salto, y se ubicó a su lado con las manos en alto para alcanzar lo que Emmett sostenía.

—¡No, no, y no! —volvió a gritar trepando por el brazo de su hermano—. Esto tiene que ser perfecto, y los ángeles de "Dior" tienen que ir en la entrada para que los invitados lo vean. ¿Sabes lo que me costó que accedieran a vestir a mis angelitos para la fecha? —le preguntó con tono trágico.

—Ey, es cierto… ¡Y además se parecen a ti! —se burló colocando la mano en la cabeza de Alice para que no siguiera subiendo—. Pero en vez de alas, tú tendrías cuernos rojos y colmillos.

Su hermana le propinó un golpe en la pierna que hizo a Emmett dar un grito, logrando que soltara a uno de los ángeles. Pero antes de que éste cayera al suelo, Alice lo cogió sin problemas y con devoción, acomodó su diminuta ropa.

—Mira —le dijo tomando otro adorno de otro color—, aquí va el rojo. Combina verde y rojo en este sector. ¿Me sigues?

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—¿O tu cerebro no puede asociar la diferencia entre los colores?

Y ese fue el comienzo para enfrascarse en otra discusión con una sarta de niñerías que venía dándose desde el mediodía, cuando los nueve Cullen: Papi doctor Cullen, Mami amor y paz Cullen, Oso Cullen, Barbie Cullen, Duendecillo Cullen, Confederado Cullen, Deslumbrador Cullen, Ex–patosa Cullen, y la pequeña ya no tan pequeña Monstruito Cullen (si hay que ver como alimentan a los niños hoy en día), se reunieron para hacer los preparativos para la tarde.

El caos reinaba en la casa, y ni siquiera el maravilloso don de Jasper podía calmarlos.

Él se encontraba en el sótano vuelto loco (incluso más que su esposa), con las manos tapando sus oídos para tratar de acallar no solo lo que escuchaba, sino que también todas las emociones que recibía de su familia: Enojo, molestia, desesperación, ansiedad y así seguía la lista.

—Por favor, cálmense —susurraba para sí mismo—. O por último, cállense.

Era mucho para él.

En otra habitación de la enorme casa, Rosalie se miraba una y otra vez en el enorme espejo de su armario probándose vestido tras vestido.

Esa navidad, ella había pedido un espejo parlanchín como el que aparecía en Blanca Nieves, y como su Santa Claus Emmett llegó antes, y después de disfrutar lo suficiente aquel disfraz entre ambos, ahora ella se encontraba disfrutando de su regalo parlanchín, luciendo un despampanante, corto y sumamente provocativo vestido rojo.

—Espejito, espejito. ¿Quién es la más hermosa de todo este reino? —le preguntó en voz alta tomando un extremo del vestido al extraño espejo, y la voz robótica de su esposo no demoró en hacerse escuchar.

—¡Tú, y solo tú mi bella Rose! Mi diosa. Mi todo —contestó el espejo.

Emmett lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella.

Rosalie sonrió complacida y volvió a dar media vuelta frente al espejo. Bueno, no había mucho que decir por estos lados.

Más allá, y mientras que la cámara invisible seguía paseándose por los pasillos de la casa, llegó hasta el despacho del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle se notaba cansado, y se palmeaba la frente con sus dedos al escuchar a Alice y a Emmett discutir sobre la decoración, a Jasper llorando (bueno, eso era solo un eufemismo) para que por favor se calmaran, porque él no era capaz de calmarlos.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró cerrando los ojos—, pero eso ni siquiera es posible… Necesito un psicólogo, y uno urgente… —se decía—. Tal vez podríamos ir toda la familia al psicólogo —se le ocurrió mientras hablaba solo—. Y quizás en privado yo podría contarle que me siento solo…

Sigo acumulando familia, ya somos nueve, e incluso me conseguí a unos lobitos para que nos acompañaran, pero aún así no es suficiente… ¿Estoy hablando solo? No quiero estar solo. ¿Alguien puede oírme?...

Es mejor seguir adelante. A veces con tanto trabajo la tensión puede pasar la cuenta. No culpemos al doctor Carlisle por sentirse estresado.

En la cocina, Esme y la pequeña no tan pequeña Nessie (que ya parecía una adolescente), preparaban la cena de la noche, pero la pequeña realmente había hecho un desastre. Definitivamente no había heredado el don de su madre en la cocina.

Había intercambiado los aliños de "los" pavos por los del postre, y había dado vuelta el glaseado del pastel sobre la parrilla de la cocina. Todo, para hacer la cena para su amado Jake.

—Abuela, Jake llegará en cualquier momento y aún nada está listo —se quejaba hiperventilando antes de ver un espeso y extraño humo salir de la olla más próxima.

—Tranquilízate, querida —le respondió su abuela con el símbolo de paz y amor grabado en la frente, ante la histeria de su adolescente nieta.

Nunca se ponía así, pero al parecer lo de impresionar a su novio la sacaba de su habitual calma y madurez.

—Sabes que puedes volver a repetirlo cuantas veces lo quieras —agregó con paciencia.

—Pero sabes todo lo que él come, y también vendrán los demás, y aún no me he vestido, y tengo que… tengo que…

Ataques de adolescentes… Era mejor continuar por los pasillos hasta el estudio de música, en donde en un romántico lugar se encontraba la bella pareja que se había forjado en Crepúsculo y sus secuelas (para más información, compren todos sus libros… o bien descárguenlos. Están en todas partes ).

Ambos estarían viviendo su amor a manos llenas, con pasión, con alegría, en paz…

—¡Bella, detente! —soltó Edward alejándose de su esposa hasta quedar detrás del piano.

—¡Ahora no quieres, cierto! —dijo enojada la aludida.

Su carácter aún no mejoraba.

—Primero era porque era humana y frágil —continuó apuntándolo con su dedo índice—, después porque estaba embarazada, luego porque Nessie nos podía oír, ¿y ahora porque no es el momento? ¡Tú–no–me–quieres! —soltó dando media vuelta.

—Bella, no es eso —le rogaba su esposo—. Sabes que te quiero, pero también debes saber que hay más personas en casa, y no es buen momento cuando los demás están preparando la cena.

—¡Y nosotros ni siquiera comemos! —alzó la voz.

—Pero tu padre y nuestros amigos sí lo hacen —le recordó.

—¡Ya no te parezco bonita! —lo ignoró—. Apuesto a que prefieres a esa Tanya y la estás esperando a ella esta noche.

—Por supuesto que no…

¡Cielos! ¿Qué estaba pasando con esta hermosa familia? Unos hablando solos, otros con un espejo, otros peleando, otros… peleando también. ¿Dónde estaba la unión, la familia? ¡La paz!

Tras dar un profundo respiro, era mejor volver a ver a Emmett y Alice.

Pero ésta vez el enorme oso saltaba de un lugar a otro con los ángeles de "Dior" colgados en sus orejas, y cantando "Jingle Bells" como todo un loco.

—¡Emmett, te exijo que me devuelvas mis ángeles de inmediato, y que mejor vayas a terminar de adornar el árbol exactamente como lo dibujé! —le ordenó siguiéndolo por toda la sala.

Corrían por todas partes a gran velocidad volteando jarrones y sillas. Emmett se reía y esquivaba a Alice, mientras que en venganza ella le arrojaba los cojines que encontraba.

—¿Aún siguen discutiendo por la decoración? —se escuchó a Esme entrando junto a Nessie con unas bandejas que depositaron sobre la mesa.

—Me tienen la cabeza hasta el tope —dijo Jasper saliendo desde el sótano antes de dirigirse a su pequeña esposa—. Amor, te quiero mucho, pero si sigues así, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

—Oh. Eso no sucede, Jazz —le respondió Carlisle tomando su hombro cálidamente al aparecer de la nada—. Créeme —agregó con suma seriedad.

Todos lo que allí se encontraban lo miraron, pero él sonrió mirando el ángel que aún colgaba de la oreja de su hijo más grande.

—Alice, se parece a ti —dijo sorprendido apuntando a cada una con una dedo. Cualquiera diría que se había jalado algo.

—¡Carlisle! —gritó la pequeña… La con colmillos, eso sí.

—¿Ves? Yo te lo había dicho —se rió Emmett poniendo un ángel de "Dior"—. Solo falta que éstos tiren fuego por la boca y…

Su comentario fue interrumpido por el rápido movimiento de su hermana, quien le arrojó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance; un candelabro.

—Carlisle, cielo —dijo Esme tomándole el brazo a su esposo quien aún seguía mirando con intensidad a Alice y a un ángel—. Creo que tendremos que comprar uno nuevo.

Un abrumado Edward y una enfurruñada Bella entraron en ese momento a la sala, y vislumbraron la escena con ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —Edward preguntó dudando por una fracción de segundo antes de que su hermana clarividente le respondiera.

—Dile a tu soso hermano que cuelgue los ángeles en la entrada, o que me los devuelva y que se vaya a la…

—¡Alice! —la interrumpió Esme—. Las malas palabras no se permiten en esta casa. ¿Qué dice Barney al respecto?

—¿Barney? —alzó la voz Nessie, que hasta ese momento se encontraba decorando un pastel sobre la mesa—. Abuela, actualízate, Barney dejó de ser hace mucho.

—¿Si? —le preguntó interesada—. ¿Y ahora quién es? ¿Los Teletubbies? ¿Back Yardigans? ¿Lazi Town? ¿Dora la Exploradora?

—Ey, ey. No se desvíen del tema. Necesitamos decorar el lugar —alzó la voz Alice—. No podemos recibir a la gente así, y además no necesitamos a ningún mono televisivo; con Emmett es suficiente.

El aludido le sacó la lengua.

—Alice, ¿por qué los ángeles están vestidos? —preguntó Bella que se había percatado de la peculiaridad de las miniaturas, pero Carlisle se apresuró a contestar.

—Porque a ellos sí les gusta usar ropa, no como…

No logró terminar la frase, porque en ese preciso momento Rosalie bajaba las escaleras con su cortísimo y escotado vestido rojo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo luzco? —les preguntó a todos dándose una vuelta.

—Linda, hija —respondió Carlisle—. Luces como toda una…

Pero en ese momento Edward, que estaba a su lado y que leyó sus pensamientos, lo detuvo.

—Carlisle, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó poniendo una mano en su brazo mientras todos lo miraban.

Él puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de su hijo y le habló.

—Recuerdo el día en que tu madre me pidió que te salvara —dijo con ideas confusas y la mirada ausente.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio en ese momento para una de esas historias tristes y emocionales que los hacían llorar… si pudieran.

—Eras tan, pero tan lindo… —continuó—. Incluso pensé en hacerme gay cuando te convirtiera, pero justo, justo, justo en ese momento, apareció mi amada esposa.

Carlisle soltó a Edward y se abalanzó con dificultad sobre Esme para besarla delante de todos con bastante efusividad y pasión. Parecía que ninguno de los presentes había visto algo así en ellos, y Carlisle parecía otro, sobre todo cuando su mano bajaba hasta el trasero de su esposa.

Algunos carraspearon y Nessie apartó la mirada, pero Bella fue más allá.

—¿Lo ves, Edward? —soltó molesta—. ¿Cómo a ninguno de los dos les molesta hacerlo delante de nosotros, y tú te…?

—¡Mamá! —la interrumpió Nessie que se había puesto los audífonos del iPod para no escuchar, pero no daba resultado.

—Lo siento, hija —se disculpó ante la vergüenza de Edward.

Y en ese momento, antes de la acalorada Bella pudiera desahogarse por completo, que Rosalie lograra entender lo que estaba pasando, o que cualquier otro alcanzara a reaccionar, Carlisle cayó al suelo de improviso.

Todo se volvió caótico y confuso. Entre todos se abalanzaron para recoger a la cabeza de la familia del suelo y llevarla hasta el sofá.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Carlisle? Respóndeme, amor.

Esa era Esme.

—Carlisle, te prometo que nunca, nunca, NUNCA volveré a comprar con tus tarjetas.

Fue Alice.

—Viejo, no te mueras ¿si?

Emmett. ¿Quién, si no?

El resto es mantenía en silencio y bastante confuso.

No estaba muerto, pero entonces, ¿qué le sucedía?

De pronto Carlisle se dio vuelta y soltó un suspiro entre palabras apenas legibles.

—Pa…ris —escucharon todos.

—¿París? —repitieron aún más confusos de lo que estaban.

—¿Quiere ir a París? —preguntó Bella.

—¿A la semana de la moda en Paris? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Moda? —dijo Rosalie a un lado del lecho—. No lo creo.

—¿Por qué querría el abuelo ir a París, mami? —preguntó Nessie, y su madre solo se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento Edward soltó una risa, al ser el único en saber qué estaba pensando.

—No es París —comentó ahogando una risa—, es Paris. Paris Hilton. Está pensando en Paris Hilton.

Los hombres rieron con disimulo, pero las mujeres arrugaron la nariz en señal de desagradado.

—¡Carlisle Cullen! —habló en voz alta Esme, perdiendo lo que la caracterizaba y abalanzándose sobre su esposo—. ¡Dime, quién es esa zorra!

Entre Emmett y Jasper lograron detenerla, pero aún seguía maldiciendo.

—¡Abre los ojos de inmediato y dame una explicación!

—Mamá, no te preocupes —comenzó a decir Alice—. Paris es solo…

Lo dejó así. No tenía caso intentarlo.

—¿Papá, qué le sucede al abuelo? —preguntó Nessie preocupada ignorando lo enojada que se encontraba su abuela.

—Pareciera que estuviera durmiendo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero eso es imposible —soltó Rosalie—. Nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

—Lo único que puedo percibir es que está en calma —comentó Jasper con agrado y todos guardaron silencio al verlo estar tranquilamente, incluso una celosa Esme.

—¿Saben una cosa? —dijo de pronto Jasper sonriendo—. Como Carlisle está bien, aunque por el momento no sepamos que le sucede, les voy a dar un regalo por adelantado —concluyó haciendo pasar olas de calma y paz por toda su familia, y todos se sonrieron entre sí.

Carlisle increíblemente estaba durmiendo. Rosalie ayudaba a Emmett a colgar los ángeles de "Dior" en la entrada, Edward y Bella decoraron un inmenso árbol de navidad, Alice y Jasper decoraron el interior de la sala, y Esme y Nessie trabajaron en la deliciosa cena que ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Nessie y algunos invitados, probarían.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde, y mientras la ventisca continuaba siendo igual en Forks, Carlisle despertó no entendiendo nada de lo había sucedido, y después de darle explicaciones a su esposa por "París", aunque él ni siquiera recordara haber estado allí últimamente, se sintió feliz de que su familia estuviera como estaba.

Todos se cambiaron de ropa asesorados por una feliz duendecilla, e incluso Rosalie, que cambió su vestido cortísimo por uno elegantemente largo del mismo color para esperar a los invitados.

Jacob, Billy, Charlie, Sue Clearwater y sus hijos Seth e incluso Leah, fueron los primeros en llegar.

El primero se fundió en un tierno y profundo beso con el monstruito Nessie.

Todos se saludaron muy amablemente entre abrazos y felicitaciones. Luego llegaron Mike y Jessica, seguidos por Reneé y Phil, el resto de la manada incluyendo a Sam con Emily, a Ángela junto a Ben, y por último por esa tanda, a Eric.

Más atrás llegó el clan Denali junto a su nuevo integrante, Garret, que ya había cambiado su dieta a completamente vegetariana. A Tanya le llamó la atención Eric, que andaba solo, sobre todo cuando se le acercó muy cortésmente para hablar.

—Hola, soy Eric —le dijo—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, una cita para el almuerzo, un hombro donde llorar —y aunque Tanya no podría haber hecho nada de ello, le sonrió con picardía.

Bueno, bueno. Ya era hora de dejar partir a Edward.

Después, y aunque nadie se lo esperaba, Zafrina llegó junto a sus hermanas del clan amazonas, quien saludaron con especial cariño a Bella y a su hija.

Cenaron en completa paz, y aunque los vampiros no comían, si platicaban bastante, haciendo mucho más ameno el momento. Ya no quedaba ojeriza de ninguna de las partes. ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

Más tarde, entre toda la alegría se repartieron obsequios que cada uno desenvolvió con deleite disfrutando el instante. Bueno, todos a excepción de los que Edward le obsequió a Bella, los cuales usarían más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas.

Pasada la medianoche, todos se reunieron frente a la chimenea, y al son del piano tocado por Edward, cantaron villancicos tomados de la mano como todo un musical de Broadway.

Pero no solo ocurrieron cosas buenas y mágicas en la casa de los Cullen…

Esa misma noche los Vulturis recibieron la visita de tres fantasmas de las navidades, y con su magia le habían hecho entender que lo equivocados que estaban, y no solo le habían explicado el sentido de la navidad, sino que también el sentido de la vida eterna, y que podían hacer muchas cosas por el bien de los demás.

En un solo deseo trasladaron a los tres hasta la puerta de la residencia Cullen, y todos se sorprendieron de ver sus ojos del color de la miel brillando con las luces de los angelitos de "Dior" de Alice, pero también significó que los recibieran con los brazos abiertos y sin resentimientos.

Esa misma noche se escucharon campanas fuera de la casa, y todos salieron a ver de qué se trataba. Aún no dejaba de nevar, pero lo hacía con menos intensidad. Cuando levantaron la vista al cielo, divisaron una figura rechoncha sobre un carro tirado por renos.

—¡Jo –jo–jo! ¡Feliz Navidad! —se hizo escuchar una potente voz haciendo eco en el bosque.

…Pero también hizo eco en la memoria del eterno niño Emmett.

—¡Vuelve aquí, viejo panzón! —gritó pasando junto a toda su familia y conocidos, quienes lo miraban atónito—. ¡Nunca tuve el soldadito que te pedí!

Y así los Cullen pasaron una feliz navidad junto a todos sus cercanos, y los que no, también.

Habían tenido una blanca, alegre y loca navidad.

Feliz navidad para todas, y que tengan un muy buen año próximo…

Por cierto, lo olvidaba:

_Esa mañana, en el bosque de Forks…_

Dos cazadores se agazapaban entre la yerba con dardos tranquilizantes para cazar al venado que sería el que llevaría a Santa para la celebración.

En el preciso momento en que vieron al perfecto ejemplar pastando, uno de ellos le disparó, pero el dardo solo le dio en el muslo sin hacer efecto inmediato. Así, el venado se alejó con el dardo tranquilizante en el muslo.

_En otro lugar del bosque…_

Carlisle se paseaba con todos sus sentidos abiertos para cualquier comida rápida que pudiera engullir antes de ir a prepararse para la noche.

Estaba sobre una rama pensando en la numerosa familia que tenía, cuando un venado se cruzó con lentitud ante su visión para tomar agua.

—Perfecto —susurró mirando al venado que estaba distraído, antes de lanzarse contra él y clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Cuando terminó su bocado, Carlisle se quedó mirando el muslo del animal y le llamó la atención un extraño dardo que tenía clavado, el cual más tarde le terminaría afectando de todas maneras.

Hay dos cosas que puedo decir tras contar esta historia: La primera es que la navidad puede ser hermosa a pesar de los años que se vive viendo lo mismo, siempre y cuando se pueda pasar en compañía de tus más cercanos, aunque esos sean vampiros u hombres lobos.

Y segundo, es más un consejo que otra cosa; Cuando vayan por el bosque, cuídense de no estar en la mira de ningún cazador con dardos, y menos de un vampiro hambriento. Duele.

Ahora si me despido.

Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo les deseo yo:

el venado.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AUNQUE FUE ESCRITA HACE TIEMPO... BUENO, LAS FECHAS LO DICEN


End file.
